Falling in love with Lilly
by HumphreytheFunLovingOmega
Summary: The story of how I meet and fell in love with Lilly. FYI Kate left for ADVANCED ALPHA SCHOOL, not normal Alpha School. So you don't get confused. :
1. Chapter 1

Lilly

Lilly woke up, she opened her eyes and felt a cold breeze go across her and through her fur making her shiver. Lilly looked around the den, her parents Eve and Winston cuddled in a corner sharing their heat. Another breeze blew in causing Lilly to shiver a second time. Usually Lilly slept next to Kate, but sense Kate had left for Alpha school yesterday there was no-one for her to keep her warm. Lilly just laid on her stomach feeling the ground beneath her that was semi warm sense she had been laying on it. She closed her eyes enjoying the calm. She could hear the leaves moving and rustling in the wind, and the crickets chirping for mates. Lilly opened her eyes and looked out the den entrance at the moon, its light shinning down upon her violet eyes and her snow white fur causing it to glisten. A fresh layer of snow had fallen upon the ground and snowflakes were falling lightly to the ground. Lilly was lonely. She was shy and didn't talk much to anyone, even her own parents. She was the only white wolf in the whole pack with white fur and had been teased about it many times. Lilly had never even seen another white wolf now that she thought of it. She couldn't shake the feeling that she never really belonged. As she looked at the moon and listened to the crickets she thought if she would ever find someone that loved her or would accept her for who she was. Lilly felt thirsty so she got up and walked out the den.

Lilly could feel the cold snow crush beneath her feet and the cold winter breeze through her fur. She loved the sound the snow made as she lightly walked across it and down to the pond. Lilly leaned over the edge and looked at her reflection. She saw her fur sparkle and the hair that covered her eye and smiled, even if she was teased for her appearance she loved her self for who she was because she was born that way, and nothing could ever change it. Lilly leaned over more to get a drink when the snow gave beneath her. Lilly feel into the freezing cold water and hit her head on a rock, she quickly climbed back over the side and onto land. Lilly felt colder than ever and was dizzy, she feel over on her side into the snow and begun to close her eyes and the dark night faded around her.

Lilly awoke and felt something soft and warm around her. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a small cave and saw a small fire in front of her. It was warm and calming. She noticed a black pot above the fire and a human pouring water from it and into a metal cup. The human looked at her and smiled. This human seemed different, he had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was a little smaller than the others she had seen, Lilly had never been this close to one before.

"Look who's awake, feeling better I hope, you knocked your head on a rock pretty hard, saw the whole thing luckily. Without me you probably would've froze to death out there."

The human said while approaching her. Lilly wanted to run and hide but was to weak and tired. The human noticed the expression of nervousness on her face.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like those big bad hunters. You thirsty?" He asked while sitting down next to her. Lilly just looked up at him and nodded.

"This will help warm you up." He said while tilting her head and bringing the cup to her lips and pouring the water down her throat, it was warm and warmed Lilly up from the inside as she swallowed. The human reached down and stroked the fur on her head gently.

"That wasn't so bad was it." Lilly's tail wagged. The human just smiled and said. "I'm Max by the way, now you just rest your head and go back to sleep, you've had a very rough night." Lilly rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes. She was happy for once in a long while. The human had helped her and made sure she was comfortable. Lilly closed her eyes and feel asleep."

Lilly woke up still in the blanket but was no longer in the cave, she looked around and she was outside. When Lilly looked up she saw the human again but this time he was carrying her. It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising, she could hear the birds chirping.

"Well, this is our stop." The human said while unwrapping her and setting her down in the snow at the edge of the border of Eastern territory. He patted her on the back. "If you ever need anything I'll be right up in the cave at the top of that hill." The human pointed to a hill just ten feet behind them. "Ok? Run along now back home, your parents are probably worried about you." The human turned around and walked back up the hill. The breeze flew over through Lilly's fur, she wished she was back in the blanket.

A group of wolves approached Lilly. They were obviously border patrol. One of them yelled. "Lilly, you should get back home, your parents are wondering where you are."

"Oh, okay." Lilly said as she ran back to the den.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lilly entered the den to find her parents both sitting near the entrance.

"Lilly, where were you, you had us worried sick." Eve said as she approached Lilly, the sun shining on her fur making it appear golden giving her a regal look.

"I was just exploring." Lilly said softly as she lied.

"Are you okay, did you fall?" Eve questioned looking at the bump on her head. Lilly whined and pulled back when she touched it. "And why do you smell like smoke?"

"Lilly are you lying to us?" Winston said while he got up and walked towards Lilly. "You can tell us the truth, what were you doing last night?"

"Well…. I woke up last night and went to get a drink from the pond but I slipped and fell into it and hit my head on a rock. I climbed out and then I passed out. When I woke up I was in this cave with a human."

"Did he hurt you?" Eve said growling. "No! Mon he helped me. He wrapped me up in something soft that kept me warm and laid me next to a fire to dry me off. He gave me water and carried me back to the border this morning and told me to get back home."

"The human helped you?" Winston said surprised.

"Yeah, he was really nice, said his name was Max, he looked young and about my age in wolf years." Lilly responded.

"Well I guess we can forget about this incident and get on with the day. You can run of and play Lilly, be careful." Winston said as he walked off.

"And if this human ever hurts you just tell me and I'll rip out his throat. " Eve said smiling as she walked off back into the den. Lilly turned around and walked to the entrance of the den and sat down and looked over the valley as the sun shined down; The snow was starting to melt. Lilly was lucky Max had found her otherwise she probably wouldn't have made it through the night. She was still curious why he helped her. Maybe humans aren't so different from us she thought.

"Hey Lilly!" Lilly saw Humphrey in the distance shouting at her. Lilly got up and walked over to Humphrey. "Hey Lilly do you want to hang my friends and I, we're going log sleeding?" Humphrey said to her.

"Sure… Sounds fun." Lilly said in a shy tone.

"Cool, come on lets go my friends are waiting." Humphrey said walking away motioning to Lilly. Humphrey and her started walking up a path to a nearby.

"Humphrey, can I ask you a question?" Lilly said while playing with her hair.

"Sure, anything." Humphrey said back to her smiling.

"What do you think about humans?" Lilly said. Humphrey stopped.

"I've never net them, they killed my parents when I was very little." Humphrey eyes started to fill with tears.

"Humphrey… I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Lilly said with sadness in her eyes as well.

"It's okay.. Like you said, you didn't know, let's just get up the mountain and do some log sledding."

"You're right, today is going to be a fun day." Lilly said while they continued up the hill and meet with Salty, Shaky, and Mooch.

"Hey guys, mind if Lilly joins us today, it's going to be her first time log sledding. Humphrey said while smiling at his friends.

"You mean Lilly the pack leaders daughter?" Salty asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Humphrey responded confused.

"I don't know… I've always found her attractive, it would be kind of awkward."

"Salty, she's right behind me." Humphrey said while moving to the side revealing Lilly blushing. Salty's eyes widened.

"I'm screwed, Eve's going to kill me." Salty said out loud.

"No… It's alright, I won't tell. Let's just have some fun okay, I'll forget you even said that." Lilly said approaching Salty. "Besides, I liked hearing it." Lilly said as she licked his cheek and sat next to him.

"Did you guys find a log?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah it's over there all ready for us." Shaky said pointing behind them.

"Okay, lets get in, I'll be in front, than Shaky, Lilly, Salty. Mooch, you'll be in the back." After they all got in Humphrey looked back at Lilly.

"You ready Lilly?" Humphrey asked Lilly just nodded. Humphrey leaned forward and they were going down the hill at speeds they have never experienced before, the melting snow and ice made the hill very slippery. They were dodging trees left and right but they couldn't keep up, soon they crashed into a boulder sending them flying into the valley below, everyone started laughing at the bottom.

"Man that was awesome!" Humphrey yelled but he spotted Lilly was crying and whining silently.

"Guys, stop laughing, I think Lilly's hurt." Humphrey said to his friends as he walked over to Lilly. "Lilly, you okay?" He asked, but she didn't have to answer, he saw her holding her right paw by the wrist, it was purple.

"I hurt my paw." Lilly said still crying.

"Oh my god Lilly, I'm sooo sorry, I should've have known the melting snow would've made us go faster. Here let me carry you to your den, okay?" Humphrey looked at Lilly and she nodded. Humphrey picked Lilly up onto his back and walked to the Head-Alpha den.

Humphrey walked up to the entrance with Lilly on his back. When Humphrey entered, Eve hurried over to her daughter as Humphrey set her down.

"She hurt her paw pretty bad it looks like." Humphrey said looking at Eve.

"How?" Eve asked.

"Well we were playing a game and she fell." Humphrey lied not wanting to tell Eve of their dangerous activities.

"Are you okay honey, let me take a look." Eve said lifting up Lilly's paw who winced at the pain. "It looks like you bruised and sprained it, just stay off that paw for awhile, okay."

Lilly nodded and walked to the back of the den and laid down closing her eyes. Lilly let herself drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lilly woke up from the pain in her paw which was hurting really bad, her parents couldn't do anything about it. Lilly felt it throbbing like sharp pins were being pushed into it. Maybe Max could help she thought. Lilly looked around the den and spotted her parents sleeping in the back. She carefully got up trying not to wake them and started to walk to the hill Max was at. She looked up and saw the stars shinning back down at her, there was something about the stars that made her wonder. What are the stars? They must be close because they shine so bright, yet they seem so far away. No one has ever gotten close to one, not even the birds. So what were they. Maybe they are the ones that have passed on watching over the new generations, or maybe they are the guiding force in life. Lilly lost her train of thought when she felt her paw throbbing. She was at the base of the mountain when she tripped. Lilly hit her paw and yelped in pain, tears were falling down her face. She heard footsteps approaching and she was lifted into the air. She looked up to see Max who had wrapped a blanket around her and she snuggled close to him.

"It's alright I got you. No need to cry anymore I'm here." Max held her in his arms and Lilly felt safe and comforted. As they started up the hill Lilly found her self looking back up at the stars and Max saw this. "Pretty aren't they. If your wondering what they are I can tell you, but first we need to give that paw some attention." They walked up the hill and they got to the cave. There was smoke billowing out from the fire and Lilly could hear the popping noises. When they entered Max sat Lilly down next to the fire and put the blanket down her back. Max pulled up and green folding chair in front of her then grabbed a bucket and poured some water into from a jug, he then went outside and grabbed some snow and put it into the water to make it ice cold. Max picked up his backpack from the wall of the cave near his rifle and seated it on his lap as he sat down. Max pulled a White box with a red cross on it out of the bag and opened it, he pulled out some gauze and set it aside he then pulled out a tube and squirted some cream from it out onto his hand.

"Ok, this is going the hurt at first, but trust me it will make your paw feel a lot better." Max picked up Lilly's paw and applied the cream all around it, Lilly whined and whimpered from the pain. "Ok, that part is done, I'm going to have to wrap this around your paw to keep the cream from getting dirty and coming off, I'm also going to dip it in cold water to help with the pain." Max took the gauze and dipped it in the cold water than wrung it out. Max picked up Lilly's paw and wrapped the gauze around it., by the time he was done Lilly couldn't feel any pain, her paw was completely numb. "There you go, all done, should feel better right about now."

"T-Thanks." Lilly said with a smile on her face.

"The pup finally talks eh. I'm glad to now it's all better. You're probably hungry aren't you. So what's your name?" Max walked over to the fire and pulled out a knife and cut a huge chunk off the piece of meat he was cooking and placed it in front of Lilly who began taking bites out of it.

"This is really good! Oh and my name's Lilly." Lilly said waging her tail.

"What a beautiful name to go with those eyes. got it myself last night." Lilly blushed and looked back up at the stars that were shinning.

"Do you think you can tell me about the stars now?" Lilly asked looking up at Max.

"Sure. The stars that you see at night are suns billions of miles away from where we live, burning. They are so far away that the light we see from them is billions of years old. And the moon is a gigantic rock that circles the earth."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Lilly said looking up at the sky.

"Oh! I have one more thing for you." Max said opening his backpack. He reached inside and pulled out a whistle and tied it to Lilly's paw like a bracelet. "If you are ever in danger or need my help blow into this whistle and I'll come for you. It's getting late, you should probably head back home, here's some more meat, it's cooked so it tastes a lot better, you can share it with your family." Max tied a sack of meat to her back and carried her down the hill and let her down and the border. Lilly ran back to her den, she pulled on the string around her waist and the meat dropped onto the ground. Lilly laid back down, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Lilly slowly opened her eyes as she heard the birds chirping and felt the sun on her face.

"GAAAAAHHH! MOM!" Lilly screamed. Eve was sitting right in front of her with her face only a few inches from hers.

"Why did you do that!" Lilly screamed.

"Do you mind explaining why your paw is wrapped up, why your wearing that (Eve pointed to the whistle on Lilly's wrist.) and the meat over there!

"I couldn't fall asleep last night because my paw was hurting so I went to see Max because I thought he could help since you guys couldn't, he put something on it that took all the pain away. He gave me this whistle so if I was ever in trouble I could blow it and he could help me. He gave me the meat because it's cooked which makes it taste better. He's really nice if you get to know him." Lilly sat there looking at her mom.

"Lilly sweetie, he's a human, they don't care. The meat is probably poisoned and he probably helped you with your paw to gain your trust so he can hunt us later. You can't trust him and I don't want you to see him anymore, you understand me young lady!"

"But mom!"

"NO BUTS! THAT'S FINAL!" Eve barked back.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T SEE!" Lilly barked back.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Eve screamed and slapped Lilly across the face leaving three deep scratches across her face. Lilly lifted her paw to her face and saw the blood.

"Lilly I-" Eve was frozen.

"What's going on?" Winston asked as he walked forward and saw the scratches on Lilly's face and Eve with her raised paw. Winston just stood there horrified.

"Winston I can-" Eve started before Lilly ran off crying and into the forest.

"Eve, what have you done…" Winston asked softly as he stood there.

Lilly ran as fast as she could up the hill and into the cave, Lilly looked everywhere for Max but couldn't find him. Lilly just laid at the entrance sobbing. Max was walking up the hill with fresh firewood when he saw Lilly at the entrance sobbing, Max dropped the fire wood and ran to her.

"Lilly!" Max shouted

"Max!" Lilly ran and jumped into his arms.

"Lilly what happened?" Max asked seeing the scratches on her face.

"It was my Mom, she hit me." Lilly said still sobbing.

"Let me take a look at them." Max said pushing her hair out of the way. "Those are pretty deep, probably going to leave scars." Max said. "Why did your Mom do this?"

"She didn't want me seeing you anymore." Lilly said still crying

"Maybe you can sort this out?"

"No, she's hit me before, just not this hard, I'm sick of it. I always feel lonely down there and unloved. I want to stay with you." Lilly said burying her face in Max's chest.

"Ok, we can leave now if you want." Max said looking at Lilly and Lilly nodded. Max got his backpack and his shotgun but left the meat and kettle behind.

"Stay close to me ok, just in case they come to take you back." Max said, and as if on queue he heard growling as a wolf stepped out of the bushes at the bottom of the hill. It was Eve.

"Give me my daughter back!" She growled. Lilly hid behind Max.

"No, I don't think so. You hit her, more than on one occasion, those scratches on her face now are going to leave scars, and you think I'm just going to hand her back to you?" Max said putting his hand on the 9mm in his pocket.

"You have no choice, I'll rip your throat out if I have to!" Eve said pouncing at Max. Max quickly pulled the pistol from his pocket and whacked Eve upside the head in mid-air knocking her out, but her claws penetrated into Max's shoulder.

"Ah!" Max cried out holding his shoulder, he quickly picked up Lilly and ran to the backside of the mountain and put Lilly in the passenger seat in the ATV and jumped in the driver's seat and drove off down the trail until they reached a camp site with a pickup truck. Max opened the back and slid a ramp down and drove the ATV up it and strapped it down. Max grabbed Lilly and put her in the passenger side and he got into the driver's side put the key in the ignition and drove off down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Lilly awoke to the smell of food. She opened her eyes and noticed she was wrapped in a blanket and had some kind of bandages over her scratches which still stung. Max had his eyes on the road and was holding and eating something in his left hand with the right hand on the wheel. Lilly whined, she was hungry. Max turned and saw Lilly.

"Hey, your awake. Probably hungry. I know you're used to Caribou so I got you a caribou burger. Max pulled the car over and pulled a burger out from the bag unwrapped it and put it on a paper plate in front of Lilly, who quickly ate it in less than a minute.

"You really were hungry." Max pulled out a metal bowl and poured some water from a jug into it and put it in front of Lilly who took a few drinks from it. Max took the bowl and set it down in-between the seats. Lilly yawned and so did Max.

"I guess a break couldn't hurt." Max picked up Lilly and put her on his lap and leaned his chair back. Max stroked her fur and made her feel comfortable.

"How about some music?" Max asked Lilly.

"Music?" Lilly responded.

"Here, let me show you." Max clicked on the stereo and "Waiting for the End: Linkin Park" came on. (A/N  watch?v=5qF_qbaWt3Q&feature=relmfu )

"Wow! That's beautiful! It's howling with words." Lilly was wagging her tail.

"Yeah, music is very touching." Max held Lilly closer and Lilly saw a tear roll down his face.

"Max, what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"The whole reason I came to Japer park. My parents died in a car accident a month ago, I was in the car with them and we were listening to this song. We were on the highway when a drunk driver collided into the side of our car and it rolled off the road. My dad had broke his neck and my mom was bleeding. I was able to get out but my mom was stuck in her seat and couldn't get out. I ran for help but as I ran the car caught fire and she burned alive, I could hear her screams. They're stuck in my head even now I can hear them. Luckily they had left their house to me and a huge inheritance that can keep me alive for two life times. I went to Jasper to try and forget about it. I just miss them so much." Max was sobbing at this point. "I've been so lonely, I'm lucky to have you Lilly." Lilly was in tears at this point as well.

"Max…"

"Yeah, Lilly." Max looked down at Lilly who looked up at him their faces only an inch apart.

"I… I'm in love with you." Lilly said and was afraid how Max would react but when she looked up at Max, Max leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Lilly closed her eyes enjoying it. Max pulled back out of the kiss and looked into Lilly's eyes.

"I love you too Lilly." Max said. Lilly could feel her heart racing as well as Max's and they held each others in their arms. Lilly rested her head on Max's chest as Max stroked the fur on her back.

"This is the happiest I've been since the accident." Max said while stroking Lilly's fur.

"Probably the happiest I've been since ever."

"Me too." Lilly said cuddling closer to Max.

"Hey want to look at the stars?" Max asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Lilly said rolling onto her back as Max opened the sun roof. They just laid there looking up at the stars on the side of the road enjoying each others company before they dosed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Lilly awoke with the sun shinning through the windows of the pickup. She was cuddled up next to Max with his arms around her. But Lilly felt something. Oh no, this is going to be embarrassing, she thought to herself. Lilly put her paw on Max's shoulder and shook him a little and he turned in his sleep awaking to a pain in his shoulder.

"Ow!" Max awoke. "Lilly, paw off the shoulder where your crazy Mom clawed me, please."

"Oh, sorry. I-I have to use the little pups room." Lilly said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, okay." Max opened the driver side door and Lilly hoped out and went behind the truck. Lilly hoped back onto Max's lap and he put his seat back up in the normal position and closed the door. Max put the keys in the ignition and turned on the radio, the song was "Pendulum - Propane Nightmares" and they sped down the road.

(A/N  watch?v=_BD_eEpuzXw&feature=related )

"Max, where are we and where exactly are we going anyways?" Lilly asked still on his lap.

"Oh. We are going to Colorado there is a lot of fun places to run around in, especially near the river and in the Rockies. It is also where I live. Since I finished High school and have an inheritance I get to spend all day with you. I believe we are in Montana, we are halfway home." Max said smiling and stroking the fur on Lilly's head. Lilly sat there wagging her tail. "Hey Lilly get in the seat next to me, I want to show you something." Max said smiling in a childish way. When Lilly got in the passenger seat Max rolled down the window.

"Go ahead, stick your head out, I know you'll like it." Max said snickering. Lilly put her head out the window and was amazed, feeling the breeze across her face her ears flicking. Lilly's tail was wagging a mile a minute.

"Ah, so you do like it then." Max just smiled as they continued down the road. Just as they exited Montana and came into Wyoming Max heard Lilly's stomach growl.

"If your hungry we can pull over here and I can make a fire and we could cook something up if you want." Max asked Lilly.

"Sounds good to me." Lilly replied. Max pulled the truck over and opened the glove compartment, grabbing his 9mm and the fire starter flint and steel.

"I can even teach you a few things." Max said as he got out followed by Lilly. Max closed the door and locked the car. They then walked a little into the forest and found a pre used fire pit. Max got small twigs and leaves. "These are used as tinder to catch the spark from flint and steel." He said to Lilly. Max ran off and came back with bigger sticks and a few logs. "This is what the tinder will light." Max stacked the logs in the fire pit. He laid down the tinder and used the flint and steel near it till it caught flame. He quickly placed it under the logs to light them. "And that's all that's to it. Quite easy and handy in keeping you warm and cooking things." Max ran off again and came back with a smooth flat stone in his hand. "This can be heated up in the fire and used for cooking." Max laid it down on some of the coals. He went back to the truck and took some raw caribou off the ice in a cooler and cut two pieces off and laid them on the rock and they began to sizzle. Max walked back out to the truck and took out a sleeping bag and laid it down, then laid himself down on it as well, Lilly did the same and cuddled next to him. Max leaned down and kissed Lilly while stroking the fur on her back.

"Oh, I think our meat is done." Max said as he got two paper plates from the truck and picked one piece of meat up and put it on the plate and set it down in front of Lilly who ate it all in a matter of seconds. Max took the second piece and just took bites from it. In a few minutes Max finished his meal and laid back down next to Lilly who kissed him on the cheek and cuddled next to him for warmth.

"Lilly, you're the sweetest wolf I've ever met." Max said pulling Lilly closer till their bodies were completely touching each other and pulled her into another kiss. As they kissed Lilly listened to the world around her, she could hear the cars passing on the road near by, the crickets, and the wind in the trees. She remembered the night she fell into the pond, she had questioned if she would ever find love and she had. Lilly was happy she had Max and Max was happy he had Lilly. Two unexpected people found each other in the most unexpected place, in an unexpected situation, but they both loved each other with all their heart and that is what matters. Lilly was enjoying the kiss when she heard rustling in the bushes. Lilly pulled back from the kiss.

"I.. have to go." Lilly said to Max.

"Go? Oh okay, hurry back." Max said to Lilly as she got up and went behind the bushes and saw two familiar faces.

"Marcel, Paddy, what are you doing here?" Lilly said whispering.

"We were flying overhead from Idaho and saw you and thought you may have needed our help, but we can see you have the situation under control, ha ha." Marcel said with a smile and a snicker. "Who is the lucky man over there?"

"That's Max, he helped me when I fell into a pond and knocked myself out. He saved my life and I ran away with him. If you could do me a favor and fly up to Jasper and tell my family I'm alright, but that I won't be coming back because I'm tired of the abuse, Max and I are in love. If you need to find us just go to Denver."

"Alright, we shall get going now." Said Paddy as they took off. Lilly walked back to Max who was asleep, she laid down next to him and fell asleep herself staring at the stars and wondering if there was someone else out there like her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Back at Jasper

Kate walked into the den with Winston. Kate saw Eve but she looked depressed.

"Hey Mom." Kate said walking up to Eve. "Where's Lilly?" Kate asked. Kate wanted to see her sister. Just then Marcel and Paddy flew into the den.

"Sir, we have a message from your daughter." Paddy said as they landed on the floor of the den.

"Dad, what's going on?" Asked Kate who was worried.

"Your daughter told us to tell you that she's not coming back because her Mom has hurt her to many times, she was tired of the abuse." Paddy said clearly sorry for them. Eve began sobbing.

"It's all my fault!" Eve yelled at herself and ran to the back of the den.

"Dad?" Kate asked.

"Your sister ran away." Winston said depressed.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"She was seeing a human, but your Mom wasn't pleased and I saw her hit Lilly. From what Paddy just said it seems as If she's done it before, it would explain Lilly's odd bruises that would show up randomly." Winston said while looking back at Eve.

"But why Mom? Why would you want to hurt Lilly, she's my sister." Kate asked

"She's not your sister Kate, she's the daughter of a southern wolf that was killed in a war with our pack." Eve said angry. "She's the daughter of the enemy."

"How can you say that Mom! You raised her, that makes her your daughter!" Kate screamed at her Mom.

"I realize that now, and it's all my fault." Eve said still sobbing.

"You sicken me Mom…" Kate said with tears in her eyes as she walked out of the den and sat at the edge of the pond crying. "I want to see my sister again." Kate said her thought out loud.

"Kate, are you ok?" Came a voice behind her.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she ran and pulled him into a hug. "My sister's gone… she ran away. I miss her… I want her to come back. My Mom was abusing her Humphrey! I feel so hurt." Kate was crying into Humphrey's chest.

"Hey, it's alright, Lilly's still your sister and I'm sure she still loves you very much. Lets go have some fun and celebrate now since you finished Advanced Alpha school. Then you can spend the rest of the day with Garth, you don't want to upset your husband."

"Okay… Thanks Humphrey." Kate said walking off with him."

Meanwhile In Colorado

"Hey Lilly it's time to wake up, we're here." Max said while stroking her fur and picking her up to carry her inside of his house. It had two stories and was tan, it was located right up next to a river and the Rockies. Lilly opened her eyes and saw the house as they entered. "Nice isn't it?" Max said to Lilly still carrying her and setting her down once they came in through the front door. In front of them was a huge marble staircase leading upstairs to a Master bedroom where the walls were completely glass. The Bedroom connected to a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. Beneath the Master bedroom was an entry way to a Kitchen all with stainless steel appliances. To their right was a living room with leather couches and LED T.V. with Bose surround sound. To the left was a hallway that lead to a Gaming/Computer room.

"Wow." Was all Lilly could say.

"Yep, got 100acres of land surrounding this place just for us, as well as a river. It's great to be home." Max went to the kitchen and filled a metal bowl with water and put it down near the backdoor. "Here is some water since you can't reach the sink." Max said

"Come, lets go upstairs and take a bath, we are filthy from those days of travel."

"Uhhh…" Was all Lilly could say before Max carried her upstairs and sat her down on the bed and started to run the bath. When the bath was full Max turned on the jets and walked into the bathroom and Lilly followed. Max shut the door behind them. Lilly felt the water with her paw. "Wow, it's the perfect temperature." Lilly was excited about the bath. Lilly turned and Max striped down into his boxers and got in.

"Come on in, the water is perfect." Max said. Lilly jumped in and it was amazing, the jets massaged her sides and back and her whole body felt relaxed.

"This is amazing!" Lilly said and leaned back on the side.

"Yea, one of the perks of having this house." Max said smiling. "How about some music?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Lilly said back to Max as she let herself relax more. Max turned on some romantic music and they just relaxed in the tub until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Lilly opened her eyes and was on the master bed. Lilly smelled food coming from down stairs. Lilly hoped off the bed and looked at the Rockies, Lilly thought about her family back home, she missed her sisters and her friends. Lilly felt the soft carpet between her paws. Lilly was happy that she had someone who cared about her, and for once she felt accepted. Lilly walked down the marble stairs and hid behind the wall next to the kitchen. She saw Max cooking something, he turned off the stove and put it on plates and set one down on the floor. Max started making his way out of the kitchen when Lilly tackled him and kissed him passionately. Max put his arms around Lilly and pulled her closer so their bodies were touching and then rubbed her softly on the back. Max rolled so Lilly was beneath him then picked her up and set her on the counter still kissing her. Max moved his fingers through the hair on her head. Max broke the kiss and got down on one knee grabbing her paw.

"Lilly." He began pulling off the whistle around her wrist and slipping on a diamond bracelet to take it's place. "These past few days have been the best of my life, will you marry me?" Lilly was shocked and began to cry and tackled Max again nuzzling him on his face and whispered into his ear.

"Yes."

Back in Jasper

Kate opened her eyes and looked around the den, Garth was no where to be seen like always. Even though Kate was married to Garth, it wasn't with her will. Kate married Garth because it was her responsibility and it seemed as Garth was the same. They made it look like they were in love in the public but they weren't, they were far from it. Kate walked out the den and thought "Hey maybe I'll go hang with Lilly." But then she remembered her sister was gone. Kate began to sob.

"Hey Kate!" Humphrey yelled while waving and coming towards her, Humphrey noticed her sobbing. "What's wrong?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"My sister's gone and I'm tired of this marriage, Garth doesn't love me and I don't love him." Kate replied sobbing. "This was a forced marriage to prevent war between the packs, it had nothing to do with love." Kate finished now sobbing into Humphreys chest.

"Hey, it's okay Kate. If you want we can leave and find your sister, and get away from Garth, I was planning on leaving anyways." Humphrey said putting his foreleg around Kate.

"Really, you would do that for me Humphrey?" Kate asked looking up at him.

"Anytime Kate, it's what friends are for." Humphrey said smiling at Kate who then licked his cheek.

"Thank you." Kate said while cuddling up next to him Humphrey was blushing. Kate and Humphrey both hear something land in front of them and open their eyes to see Marcel and Paddy.

"Ha, it seems as if we caught them at another bad time, eh Paddy." Marcel said with a grin.

"Marcel, Paddy, I'm glad to see you, will you help us find my sister?" Kate asked

"Why, sure. The next train passes by in a few minutes, it will lead you straight through Colorado." Paddy said.

"Humphrey come on, we don't want to miss the train." Kate said grabbing Humphrey's paw and taking off in the direction of the train. Kaye and Humphrey ran as fast as they could until they reached the tracks and jumped into the first open train car they saw.

Humphrey looked over at Kate.

"Kate, there was something I was going to tell you last time we were on this train, but I never got the chance to. Kate… I… Love you." Humphrey said looking over at Kate. Kate stepped closer to Humphrey and nuzzled him putting her head under his.

"I've always loved you Humphrey." Kate said as she pulled back her head and kissed him. Humphrey put his forelegs around Kate's waist and pulled her closer until their pelts were touching. They stayed kissing for who knows how long until they laid down next to each other and fell asleep.

( A/N How about that ^ I did this just for you Anonyms reviewer. J )

A/N Hello fans, I'm sorry I didn't update this for a while, I got some writers block, so tell me in a review what you think should happen. R&R and more updates are coming. P.S. Also if you can tell me if you want me to continue my other story "Alpha and Omega: New Love: The Sequel." Peace.


	9. Sorry

Sorry….

I'm sorry for the false promises I've made, I'll still be around but not as often. I probably won't update my stories. I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore, I love reading your guys' stories but with the way my life is going I'm not sure how I'm going to update…. Or if I'm going to be around much longer, anywhere… Sorry…


End file.
